pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash's Charizard (Master)
|location=Route 24 |evolution=2 |epnum=TBA |epname=''Charmander - The Stray Pokémon'' |firstevoep=TBA |numeps1=14 |numeps2=17 |firststagename=Charmander |secondstagename=Charmeleon |firstevoname=''TBA'' |prevonum=004 |evo1num=005 |evo2num=006 |secondevoep=TBA |secondevoname=''TBA'' |current=In rotation |enva1=Tom Wayland |enva2=Tom Wayland |java1=Shin'ichirō Miki |java2=Shin'ichirō Miki |java3=Shin'ichirō Miki }} Ash's Charizard is the fifth Pokémon acquired by Ash Ketchum in the Kanto region, as well as second of the original starter Pokémon that Ash acquired. History Kanto With Damian Charmander originally belonged to Damian, an abusive trainer who would abandon Charmander temporarily. Damian had a strict method of training his Pokémon, forcing Charmander to use flamethrower despite not knowing it. As a result, Damian had abandoned Charmander out in the rain. Ash had found Charmander and took him to the Pokémon Center, having him be healed. He took him into his team, and battled Damian. With Ash Charmander immediately become one of Ash's main Pokémon, being used to battle battle Lt. Surge's Electrode. Charmander managed to put up a good fight and eventually defeated Electrode, learning metal claw in the process. He later on battled Mankey and managed to weaken the berserk Pokémon, allowing Ash to capture him. Charmander was then used to capture Haunter but was terrified of it and became paralyzed from lick. Charmander battled Erika's Tangela, trying to get pasts its vines and defeat it. He evolved in the battle, disobeying Ash by using different moves despite winning the match. Charmeleon became disobedient and didn't listen to Ash anymore, and as a result was used not too often in its middle stage. Ash tried regaining trust in Charmeleon by using him to battle Blaine, but disobeyed Ash and cost him the match. Charmeleon evolved into Charizard in order to battle Ash's newly revived Aerodactyl and gained loyalty in Ash after he protected him from a dangerous attack. Charizard battled Blaine's Magmar again, this time winning. Charizard battled against Giovanni's Nidoking, and defeated it before battling Giovanni's Rhydon. Charizard fainted to Rhydon, despite putting up a good fight. Personality and characteristics As a Charmander, Charizard was naive and remained loyalty to Damian despite his cruel acts. He was saddened that Damian left him, until he battled Damian. Charmander got along with everyone, being the friendliest on the team besides Butterfree. Upon evolution, Charmeleon began to develop poisonous traits acquired through his time with Damian, becoming distant with his personality as a Charmander. Ash used him less now, and Charmeleon lost his friends because of this. Charmeleon though started obeying Ash after evolving into Charizard to battle Aerodactyl, and was more obedient than ever to Ash after the selfless act he made. He still retained his power-loving and rebellious flamethrower, now used to show affection to Ash. Moves used Gallery Ash_Charmander.png|As a Charmander Clarissa_Charmeleon.png|As a Charmeleon Ash Charizard Fire Spin.png|Using Fire Spin Ash Charizard Dragon Rage.png|Using Dragon Rage Ash_Charizard_Wing_Attack.png|Using Wing Attack Ash_Charizard_Slash.png|Using Slash Ash_Charizard_Seismic_Toss2.png|Using Seismic Toss on Blaine's Magmar Alain_Charizard_Dragon_Claw.png|Using Dragon Claw Clark_Charizard_Steel_Wing.png|Using Steel Wing Ash_Charizard_Overheat.png|Using Overheat Notes *Charizard is seen as one of Ash's strongest Pokémon, and this is noted by Misty multiple times throughout the series. Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters